Po Va a la Cárcel
by Joz09
Summary: Hola estimado lector, en esta historia trato de demostrar que Po arruinó su vida, porque se dejó llevar por la ira y  liquidó a Tai Lung, y ésto merece ser sancionado. Por eso nunca nos debemos dejar llevar por la ira.


Hola amigos, yo soy nuevo por aquí, les dejo una historia de drama, tristeza y decepción, es una historia muy triste, si eres fanático de Po y de los cinco furiosos, guarda discreción, pero no te preocupes, aquí nadie muere, aquí vamos.

**La Paz En El Valle**

**U**na mañana de invierno fría, del año 1998, en el Valle De La Paz, todo andaba con normalidad y paz después de la derrota de Tai Lung, todo andaba bien, Po ya se había mudado al palacio de Jade, y estaba con sus amigos, los 5 furiosos, que ahora eran 6, incluyendo a Po, temprano por la mañana, los 6 furiosos y Shifu, su maestro fueron a la sala de entrenamiento, todos estaban tranquilos al saber que Tai Lung estaba muerto, que Po lo liquidó sin compasión alguna, una buena iniciativa para ser un guerrero.

Entonces, Po le pregunta a Shifu de una manera respetuosa: - Maestro, ya que sabemos que Tai Lung está muerto, y que ya nunca más volverá, ¿qué vamos a realizar hoy?- Golpearemos villanos o entrenaremos ? – Decía Po todo tranquilo.

Entonces, Shifu, le respondió tranquilamente, con una expresión sonriente y noble, le dijo : Po, ya me has traído felicidad, al saber que Tai Lung está muerto, he podido encontrar la paz interior, y esto te lo debo de agradecer, por lo cual, hoy día os dejaré libres, entonces, Shifu gritó en voz alta:

¡ Estudiantes! – gritó Shifu. Los 6 furiosos se acercaron y le preguntaron: ¿ qué pasa maestro ?

Shifu respondió: Hoy día os dejaré libres, y ellos le preguntaron: ¿ maestro, a qué se debe esa tranquilidad y el día libre?

Shifu respondió: - Hoy día y todos los años, a partir de hoy, será un feriado, porque conmemoraremos el día de la muerte de Tai Lung, y gracias a ustedes, el valle ha vuelto a recuperar su nombre, entonces, los 5 furiosos respondieron: ¡ Gracias maestro, pero recuerde que Po fue quien liquidó a Tai Lung, él debería tenerlo, nosotros no, porque él nos derrotó a nosotros!

Shifu, con una expresión de felicidad respondió: Ustedes lo intentaron, y la intención vale, por eso, oficialmente declaro este día, un feriado, y los 6 furiosos respondieron: ¡ Gracias Maestro !

Shifu exclamó: - Os dejaré libres por hoy, disfruten de su día hijos, y todos gritaron:¡eeeeeeeeeeeee!, y se fueron del palacio a pasear, pero solo se quedó Po, y le preguntó a Shifu: Maestro, agradezco el día libre, pero…

Shifu le tapó la boca con el dedo suavemente, y le dijo: Po, tu me has traído tranquilidad, y le has traído tranquilidad al valle. Po respondió: Sí maestro, es verdad, pero..

Shifu respondió: - Po, al momento que tú has liquidado a Tai Lung, has eliminado por completo a ese pasado tiste que tuve, ciertamente yo quería mucho a Tai Lung, el amor que le tenía era como el amor de tu padre hacia ti, pero Tai Lung no era el elegido, eso me dolió bastante, y fue mi error no haberlo liquidado a él desde más cachorro, cuando era vulnerable, juguetón e inocente, ahí debí hacerlo, pero mi orgullo me segó, y ya no podía hacer nada, Tai Lung me triplicaba en tamaño y era muchas veces más fuerte que yo, él me podía derrotar fácilmente, yo era un insecto a comparación de él, yo que es diferente era un estorbo para él, pero tú felizmente lo has liquidado, tú reparaste ese error que cometí, y ahora yo te valoro a ti y a los 5 como si fuesen mis propios hijos, y me da tranquilidad saber que tú has liquidado a Tai Lung, es como si él nunca hubiese existido, y tú lo has conseguido, por ese motivo, más tarde brindaremos en honor a ti, gracias Po, nos vemos más tarde. Shifu se fue a meditar un poco, con tal, Tai Lung ya no le iba a dar una paliza con las tremendas manos que tenía, Shifu salió a pasear.

Po, solamente lo miró y también se retiró.

Po salió a hablar con mono, grulla, tigresa, mantis y víbora, todo estaba soleado, y no había rastro de ningún leopardo de nieve, el valle volvió a ser normal, y lo mejor, tigresa tenía un trato muy amable con Po, se notaba que lo quería y le dio un abrazo a Po, diciéndole: - Gracias Po por traer paz al valle. – dijo tigresa estando juntita a Po.

Los 6 furiosos fueron a comer unos fideos al restaurant del señor Ping. El señor Ping los trató bien y les sirvió un plato de fideos a cada uno, los cuales Shifu iba a financiar.

Po dijo las siguientes palabras: Un aplauso por el valle de la paz, papá y por todos.

Los 5 furiosos aplaudieron muy fuerte, estaban sonrientes y muy felices.

Tigresa manifestó: Un aplauso por la derrota y muerte de Tai Lung, todos, la miraron, y… pasaron 2 minutos, y tigresa mencionó: ¿qué les pasa, por qué no dicen nada ?

Todos la miraron, y aplaudieron…. Gritaban ¡eeeeeeeee!, Tigresa también gritó ¡eeeeeeeee!, brindaron por la muerte de Tai Lung y por la paz que volvió al valle.

Víbora manifestó después de algunos minutos: ¡ Un brindis por el guerrero dragón, que mató sin compasión alguna al poderoso Tai Lung y que le ha devuelto la paz a este valle, ¡ Grande Po, el verdadero guerrero dragón ¡ - Todos brindaron, se notaban muy felices. En el valle se podía respirar la tranquilidad, todo se veía inusualmente tranquilo, el sol brillaba suavemente, el cielo despejado, era el clima perfecto, con una temperatura de 28 grados celcius.

Esa misma noche, en el valle…

Arreglaron de gala del restaurant del señor Ping, todo se veía muy elegante, los 6 furiosos no vestían sus mismas prendas, se habían dado un baño, y se habían puesto ropa de etiqueta, Shifu también hizo lo mismo.

Esa noche, todos de gala, en el restaurant, se podía sentir el calorcito del ambiente, todo tranquilo y alegre, los niños por las calles paseando con sus papás.

En el restaurant, con música de fondo, Shifu condecoraba a Po y a los 5 furiosos, por devolverle la paz al valle y por haber liquidado a Tai Lung, todos estaban felices, todo iba a mejorar definitivamente, todos felicitaban a Po, por haberle dado una muerte lenta y con mucho sufrimiento a Tai Lung, ya que ellos no lo habían conseguido, era muy difícil para ellos derrotar a un leopardo de nieve que los triplicaba en fuerza a todos juntos y que era más astuto que ellos, pero Po lo logró, lo agotó y lo mató sin compasión, volviendo a decir: ¡ Felicitaciones Po !, todos seguían felices, y llegó el momento de irse, se fueron, ya era muy tarde y estaban agotados, fue un día largo y de celebración. Ya en el Palacio de Jade, todos se fueron a dormir, Po estaba felíz al igual que todos sus amigos.

Shifu todavía se había quedado despierto, pero ya estaba cansado, y se fue a dormir a su habitación, solo, pero a partir de las 12:00 AM, Shifu se sintió acompañado, no sentía que era bueno o malo, solamente sentía compañía, y preguntó: ¿quién está ahí? ¡no me gustan ese tipo de bromas silenciosas, vaya a dormir el que esté estorbando. Ya eran la 1:00 AM, y Shifu seguía dormido, pero con alguien que le acompañaba, y de repente, el ambiente cálido se tornó frío, la temperatura bajó de la nada, y Shifu dijo : ¡ qué !, esto no puede estar pasando, lo ingnoró, con tal, no era importante, y de repente, él escuchó una voz suave, como que si le estuviesen susurrando en el oído, y no era una voz familiar, era una voz algo distante y rara, que le decía: ¡ Por qué papá, por qué me hiciste esto, yo solamente quería hacerte felíz !, Esto hizo de que Shifu se despertara rápido, se le pusieron los pelos de punta, y despertó, eran las 3:00 AM, y nada, no había nada, todo estaba igual, entonces, Shifu ya no pudo dormir se sentó y meditó un rato, y se preguntaba de quien había sido esa voz, pero la voz le parecía familiar, era algo dulce pero al mismo tiempo triste y llorosa, era una voz de un felino adulto, pero quién, quién, habrá sido una broma, no lo creo, y de repente, Shifu empezó a recordar, era la voz de su hijo mayor, Tai Lung , el el leopardo de nieve adorable, Shifu se quedó frío , no sabía que decir, si Tai Lung estaba muerto definitivamente, como es posible que me haya dicho eso, no era posible, de ninguna manera. Nada más ocurrió esa noche.

Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron, pero Shifu no estaba bien, no había podido dormir bien, él estaba confundido, no sabía porque había sucedido esto, o solamente ra efecto del licor que había tomado ayer o qué.

Po notó a Shifu un poco preocupado, se le notaba serio, no molesto, solamente estaba confundido, Po le pregunto a Shifu, ¿Maestro, está bien ?

Shifu le miró, no sabía qué decirle, le mintió y le dijo que sí, después dijo que vaya a desayunar con los demás, él acató la orden y se fue a desayunar.

Más tarde ese mismo día, los 6 furiosos estaban entrenando, y Shifu estaba pasando por el sitio donde estaba entrenando tigresa, Shifu no se dio cuenta que no debía estar andando por ahí, Tigresa era rápida y estaba a punto de atacar al obstáculo,le iba a mater un puñetazo para destrozar el obstáculo, pero se metió Shifu sin darse cuenta, y el golpe de Tigrsea que recinió Shifu lo mandó a 25 metro, Shifu se golpeó contra un muro, y se rompió una costilla, pero esto no era normal, para nada, obviamente Tigresa lo hizo sin querer, pero algo manipuló a Shifu y a Tigresa, contra el propio Shifu, lo raro es que la fuerza de impacto que recibió Shifu, no era la fuerza a límite que tiene tigresa, era una fuerza que cuadruplicaba su potencia, era la fuerza física de Tai Lung, Shifu quedó impactado por esto, lo que Hizo Shifu fue salir al patio, y a gritar. ¡ QUIEN QUIERAS QUE SEAS, POR FAVOR, DÉJAME TRANQUILO, Y DEJA EN PAZ A MIS ESTUDIANTES!- Exclamó Shifu.

Todos se asustaron, nadie se molestó con Tigresa, tigresa decía la verdad al decir que ella no lo hizo voluntariamente, algo hizo que ella lo hiciera, todos estaban más impactados aún cuando escucharon lo que dijo Shifu, él nunca había hecho eso en toda su vida, Shifu entró al palacio, llorando, no dijo nada, se fue todo adolorido a su habitación, y se encerró.

Más tarde, en la noche de ese día, todos se reunieron en el comedor del palacio, para cenas, Shifu siempre estaba ahí puntualmente, pero él no salió de su habitación a comer, entonces, Po, todo dulce, fue llevándole unas galletas a Shifu, y Po dijo: ¡ Maestro Shifu, desea comer?

Shifu gritó: ¡No deseo comer, déjame tranquilo panda grande y gordo!

Po se resintió muy feo con Shifu, tiró el plato al suelo, se rompió y se fue molesto.

En la noche, Shifu estaba durmiendo tranquilo, hasta que empezó a realizarse algo muy extraño, Shifu escuchó una voz que le decía susurrando: ¡ Maestro, yo soy el más fuerte, y golpearé sin compasión a todos los que quieran hacerle daño!

Shifu se asustó, se despertó, y trató de dormir, ya no volvió a ocurrir algo similar durante la noche, pero lo raro es que Tai Lung le dijo eso a Shifu cuando el leopardo apenas tenía 10 años.

Al día siguiente.

Todo estaba normal, los 6 furiosos estaban relajados, menos Po, estaba amargo con Shifu, pero Po sabía que esto no era normal, y recordó claramente que Tai Lung le dijo esa frase antes de morir.

Shifu salió de la habitación, sin comer ni saludar, sin decir nada, no ordenó nada, nada de nada, todos lo miraron, pero lo dejaron tranquilo.

Shifu salió a pasear en la mañana, como olvidar todo lo que había pasado, estaba caminando por el bosque, muy debilitado, pero caminando, se sentó en el tronco de un árbol y empezó a pensar en lo que estaba pasando, y de repente, un lobo que tenía la orden de hostigar a algún habitante salió a atacar as Shifu, Shifu se asustó, no sabía que hacer, estaba débil, y nadie podía ayudarlo, Shifu gritó con toda su voz, pero nadi le escucho, y cuando el lobo estaba dispuesto a darle una patada para matar al panda rojo, ya lo iba a hacer, y de repente, de la nada, el lobo sale disparado unos 20 metros, con la naríz rota y la boca sangrando, esto fue algo imposible, pero sucedió, solamente alguien muy poderoso podría hacerlo, pero quien, nadi lo hizo, eso se accionó solo, Shifu dijo: Es Tai Lung, él solamente posee esa fuerza enorme como para poderle destrozar la cara a un lobo, con esas manos enormes, le dio un puñetazo al lobo con esa puño enorme y lo mandó lejos, como puede hacer eso, pero cómo, si él me odia, y está muerto, como pudo hacerlo o hacerse eso!

Shifu salió corriendo del bosque, regresó al Valle de la Paz, entró a su habitación sin que nadie se diese cuenta, se encerró y encontró un objeto que lo asustó mucho, pero a la vez le dio tranquilidad, era el pantalón y el cinturón negro que usaba Tai Lung, y había una nota en un papel, la cual Shifu le dio una rápida leía, en la cual decía: Lo estoy vigilando maestro, ud. nunca podrá separarse de mi, porque yo soy su hijo y no se preocupe, ese lobo no volverá a estorbarlo, porque sino se meterá conmigo. Saludos. Atte. Tai Lung, el leopardo de nieve

Shifu quedó impactado por esto, vio la ropa de Tai Lung, la abrazó, y le dijo al pantalón : discúlpame, gracias por haberme salvado Tai Lung.

Shifu salió un rato, y cuando volvió a la habitación, no había rastro de la ropa ni de la nota, era todo un misterio, pero si estaba aquí, entonces, Shifu salió a preguntarle a Po si alguien había entrado a su habitación, Po lo miro un poco extrañado, y le dijo que no, que nadie había entrado, entonces, Shifu le dijo sobre los pantalones morado y el cinturón, y Po le dijo : ¡ Maestro, Tai Lung está muerto, yo lo he liquidado, es imposible que él vuelva, es que así, relájese!

Shifu estaba un poco tranquilo al saber de esto, porque creía que Tai Lung lo iba a proteger, pero él está muerto, es que así no se confió.

En la noche…

Shifu se fue a dormir, y en la madrugada, alguien le dijo en el oído, susurrándole: Ya no cuentes con mi apoyo Shifu, la justicia llega tarde pero llega, tú mandaste a que me maten, vas a ver.

Shifu se asustó, Tai Lung le dijo algo no agradable.

Al día siguiente, Shifu, más reparado, realizó su rutina normal con los 6 furiosos, todo andaba bien, con normalidad, ya todo el mundo se había olvidado de Tai Lung.

Ese mismo día en la tarde…

Estaba todo normal, como de costumbre, hasta que tocaron la puerta del palacio.

Tigresa fue a abrir, y eran 2 humanos, Tigresa les preguntó qué deseaban, y ellos le dijeron que quería hablar con el encargado del palacio, y que la fiscalía de Barcelona, los había enviado al Valle de la paz para solucionar un problema muy grave, ellos se identificaron como policías, Tigresa les hizo pasar, ella llamó a Shifu.

**Po es Arrestado**

Shifu saludó a los 2 policías españoles, les ofreció comida, pero ellos rechazaron, estos policías habían sido enviados especialmente porque sabían chino tradicional.

Ellos le dijeron a Shifu lo siguiente:

Señor Shifu, hemos venido con órdenes de arrestar al señor Po, Shifu dijo: ¡ Qué?

Señor, deseamos hacer esto rápido, es por las buenas o por las malas, El panda Po llegó al sitio, y preguntó, ¿ qué pasa ?

Los policías lo vieron y lo esposaron, y Po dijo: ¿ por qué me hacen esto, quiénes son ustedes?

Ellos respondieron: Señor, hemos venido desde España, con órdenes de arrestarlo por haber cometido un crimen.

Po, sorprendido, inmovilizado, fue llevado en una furgoneta hasta una carceleta cercana.

Los policías dejaron a Po atrás de unas rejas, donde él pasaría toda la noche.

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Jade…

Shifu estaba sorprendido, al igual que los 5 furiosos, los que le preguntaron: ¿ Maestro, qué ha pasado?

Shifu respondió: Arrestaron a Po, unos policías de España.

Mono preguntó: ¿ Qué es España, es algún villano como Tai Lung ?

Shifu respondió : No Mono, España es un país, así como China.

Mono dijo : ooooooooo. - todo sorprendido.

A la mañana siguiente:

Po amaneció en la carceleta, un poco confundido, de frío, pensando, ¿qué he hecho para que me metan a la cárcel? – pensaba el panda.

2 horas más tarde…

El señor Ping llegó a la carceleta, un poco confundido y a la vez molesto con Po, lo miró, él también le miró, y le dijo: Hijo, está bien que seas el Guerrero Dragón, pero no debiste liquidar a Tai Lung, ya sé que él se porto mal, pero no debiste matarlo, yo creía que cuando se referían ustedes a que habían derrotado a Tai Lung, tenía la idea de que era en un juego de apuestas, jamás creí que lo hubieses matado de verdad, y le diste una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero explícame, deseo saber qué te pasó, tú no eras así. – dijo el señor Ping con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Po respondió: Papá, sabes qué, lo que paso fue que Tai Lung estaba lastimando gravemente al maestro Shifu, y eso me llenó de cólera, por eso le di golpes letales y una muerte lenta, hasta que le apliqué la llave dactilar de Wuxi, y con eso lo asesiné. – Respondió Po un poco preocupado.

Entonces, el señor Ping, le dijo: te has vuelto loco, como has podido hacer eso, si tú eras tan dulce, como así mataste a un leopardo confundido, ¿y porqué más hiciste eso?- Preguntaba el Señor Ping, un poco destrozado, sin imaginar lo que había hecho su hijo.

Po respondió: Lo hize porque él me dijo " tú no puedes vencerme, porque eres un panda grande y gordo", eso me dolió y lo maté, respondió Po un poco incómodo.

El señor Ping respondió: Pero Po, ese era problema de Shifu con su hijo, a ver, dime, ¿acaso cuando tu y yo nos peleamos, él viene y se mete en nuestros asuntos?

Po respondió: No papá, él nunca lo hace, y yo no debí meterme.

El señor Ping, lo miró, y le dijo: ¡Está bien hijo, ahora solo queda esperar las consecuencias, y a aceptar lo que venga!

Po respondió: Tienes razón papá, hay que esperar nomas.

El señor Ping le dio un abrazo, y le dijo: Po, te he traído un poco de comida, y un traje especial mandado a confeccionar por el señor Gerardo Villavicencio, para que vayas al juzgado más tarde.

Po, un poco asombrado preguntó: ¿quién es Gerardo Villavicencio?- Jamás había oído ese nombre en toda mi vida, es muy diferente al de los que habitamos en el Valle de la Paz.

El señor Ping respondió un poco preocupado: Hijo, el señor Gerardo Villavicencio es el verdadero padre, el padre biológico de Tai Lung, que se ha enterado de lo que le ha ocurrido a su hijo, y ha venido desde España para hacer la denuncia, él está muy dolido y triste, cuando lo veas, tendrás que saludarlo, él es un tipo muy tratable, es un ingeniero civil jubilado, tiene 63 años.

Po respondió asombrado: Wow, eso indica que Tai Lung se apellidaba Villavicencio, y qué más sabes de él papá.

El Señor Ping respondió: Po, para que me creas, mira: Tai Lung, nunca fue de aquí, siquiera de China, él fue un leopardo 100% español, se lo quitaron de las manos de su papá, se robaron a Tai Lung, y lo trajeron aquí, además el no se llamaba Tai Lung, se llamaba Leonardo, y él nunca debió venir aquí, su futuro estaba en España, él nació en Barcelona, España, 20 años antes que tú, si te habrás dado cuenta, él no tenía rasgos chinos en su ser, tenía otros rasgos.

Po respondió muy triste: Nunca lo debí matar, él no debió morir, debió tener su vida en España, y yo no se lo permití, él era bueno, y yo no le dejé cambiar, y se lo quité a su papá, para siempre, en qué me he convertido, en un asesino. Después de esto, Po se puso a llorar, siendo consolado por el Señor Ping.

**En La Corte De Justicia**

Ese mismo día, en la tarde, asistieron a la corte de justicia, en el Valle De la Paz, Tigresa se había ofrecido en ser abogada de Po, todos asistieron de gala, tigresa se puso un terno de etiqueta para dama, Po vestía un terno, con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, el señor Ping, igual que su hijo, los cuatro furiosos también asistieron para apoyar a su amigo, también de gala, el maestro Shifu también asistió con un terno plomo, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, todos se sentaron en la corte de justicia, los 4 furiosos, el señor Ping y Shifu estaban muy tristes cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido, pero estaban sentados, tranquilos, Tigresa se estaba alistando para defender a Po, y Po estaba esperando atentamente la llegada del señor Gerardo, no tenía ni cara para ver al pobre leopardo de nieve todo destrozado por la muerte injusta de su hijo Leonardo.

Po estaba esperando atentamente, él creía que el señor Gerardo Villavicencio era igual de recio que Tai Lung, pero en ese momento llegó, y todo era muy diferente, el señor Gerardo era un leopardo de nieve alto, muy similar su rostro al rostro de Tai Lung, pero era algo falco, brazos delgados, y el pelaje un poco desteñido, además ya era un poco mayor, pero estaba llorando, se le notaba en la expresión como se sentía interiormente, con esas ansias de volver a ver a Leonardo, acción que ya nunca más se realizará, todo por culpa de Po.

Bueno, llegó el Magistrado, era un tigre, que se llamaba Felipe, era muy idéntico a Tigresa, los mismos colores, solo que un poco más grueso, mayor y muy amargado, él era de Madrid, España.

Bueno, comencemos señores. – Dijo el tigre.

Que pase el acusado.

Po tuvo que ir adelante, entonces Felipe le dijo: Señor Po, jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad, Po dijo: sí juro, entonces Felipe dijo: Bien, ya ha jurado, ahora vamos a descubrir todo esto. – Dijo Felipe un poco molesto.

Señor Po, aquí ha llegado una denuncia por parte del señor Gerardo Villavicencio, en la cual se manifiesta que Ud. ha cometido un homicidio contra el difunto señor Leonardo, usted considera que esto es cierto, le preguntó el Magistrado a Tigresa, la abogada.

Tigresa respondió: Sí señor, mi cliente me ha confesado que él sí liquido al difunto señor Leonardo.

Todos en la corte de justicia lo miraban con normalidad, hablar de un poderoso villano, que ya está muerto, derrotado por el guerrero dragón, era algo muy normal, pero para los Villavicencio era un delito, ya que ellos son una familia de leopardos de nieves muy avanzada y de una clase social alta, además su apariencia física es muy recia, pero son muy refinados, por eso es que no les parecía correcto lo que había pasado, la muerte injusta de un familiar.

Bueno señor Po, dijo el señor Felipe, manifieste lo que ocurrió, entonces Po, todo decidido empezó a narrar brevemente

Po empezó a narrar.

Bueno, hace unos días yo me metí en un problema, en el cual yo reconozco que no debí meterme, porque ocasioné un gran problema, lo que pasó es que Tai Lung estaba golpeando brutalmente a Shifu, y yo lo entretenía, porque Shifu ya estaba agonizando, entonces, decidí agotarlo, darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa, porque me dio cólera todo lo que había hecho, y me llamó "panda grande y gordo", y yo me enfurecí, y le apliqué la llave dactilar de Wuxi, y lo maté.

Entonces, el Magistrado intervino y le preguntó: ¿ y en qué consiste la llave dactilar del dedo de wuxi? – Jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

Po respondió: Esa es la técnica que se usa en el kung fu, y cuando se la aplica al oponente, lo haces explotar con el mínimo esfuerzo, y lo maté de una manera violenta.

Todos los Villavicencio se indignaron, de qué manera tan cruel Leonardo había muerto el señor Gerardo casi se desmaya, no podía escuchar lo que estaba escuchando, ya ni siquiera podría llevar los restos de su hijo amado a la tumba, porque de él solo quedaba partículas de polvo, nada más.

El magistrado intervino nuevamente: Y Ud. señor Po, se considera culpable de todos los actos y homicidio, causados hacia el difunto señor Leonardo, Po, asumió su responsabilidad y dijo: Sí, si lo admito, yo lo maté.

El Magistrado estuvo en silencio por un minuto, pensando cuánto habría sufrido el leopardo de nieve, y después dijo: ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto?

El señor Gerardo levantó la mano y el magistrado le dio permiso para hablar, entonces, Gerardo, salió a hablar al frente de todos, y exclamó:

Señor Po, lo que me agrada de ud. es que haya reconocido que mató a mi hijo, estoy incómodo con usted por ese acto, yo solo deseo que usted pida unas disculpas a mí a mi familia, porque vengar no va a solucionar nada, y después usted recibirá su sanción correcta, ¿está conforme?, pregunto el Señor Gerardo, Po le respondió:

Sí estoy conforme. Señores Villavicencio y familia, pido disculpas a todos ustedes, por haberles quitado a su familiar, yo no tenía idea de que fuese así, me dejé llevar por la ira, y eso está mal, no lo debí hacer, me disculpo con Leonardo, en paz descanse, sin otro particular, me despido de ustedes.

El Magistrado intervino, y dijo: Esta Bien, me alegra que haya reconocido su falta, ¿usted cree que merece una sanción? – Preguntó el Magistrado.

Po respondió : Sí, yo creo que sí.

El Magistrado preguntó: ¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir?

Nadie respondió.

Bueno, dijo el Magistrado, señor Po, concluimos en que usted ha cometido un homicido, algo muy grave, hay 2 sanciones, usted puede elegir por esta vez. Hay 2 opciones: la primera: Ser encarcelado por 20 años en la Prisión de Chorn-Grom, o la opción 2: pagar 10.000 euros por la reparación civil y 2 años en la prisión de Chorn-Grom, usted elige.

Po respondió: La opción 2

El magistrado dijo: Bien, usted eligió, declaro este caso cerrado, y todos se fueron tristes, los Villavicencio iban a retornar a su país, Los 5 furiosos estaban tristes, su amigo iba a ocupar el lugar de Tai Lung, en la prisión, por 2 años, y tenía que pagar una reparación civil muy alta, ya no iba a poder continuar su sueño de ser el legendario Guerrero Dragón, sus amigos iban a trabajar para apoyarlo, al igual que el señor Ping, después del juicio, todos retornaron a su sitio de origen, los Villavicencio a España, el maestro Shifu y los cinco furiosos, al Palacio de Jade, el señor Ping, a su casa, Po vió a su padre, a los 5 furiosos y a Shifu, y ellos lo miraron, y le dijeron: ¡ como lo sentimos, parece que las cosas no salieron como nosotros creíamos que salieran, pero tú hiciste bien en decir la verdad, te apoyaremos Po, y Po dijo: Gracias amigos, buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, se llevaron a Po a la prisión, donde lo iban a inmovilizar al igual que a Tai Lung, y así fue, Po fue inmovilizado indefinidamente, y ¿qué paso con los cinco furiosos, Shifu y el señor Ping?- Ellos están bien, el señor Ping un poco triste, pero le va bien, ya tiene un poco de dinero para pagar parte de la deuda de Po, Tigresa estudió secretariado ejecutivo, y se fue a trabajar a Bélgica, en una constructora, Los 4 furiosos restantes decidieron practicar kung fu y trabajar en el restaurant del señor Ping, Shifu ya no tuvo ningún tipo de contacto con la energía de Tai Lung, para siempre, todos trataban de ayudar a Po, mientras que él acabo mal, todo por la ira.

Bueno, creo que hemos concluido la historia, con esta historia con final triste, le trato de demostrar a usted, estimado lector, que nunca debemos dejarnos llevar por la ira y el odio, nunca, porque podemos arruinar vidas de otros y también la nuestra, como Po, que le iba bien , y por la ira mató a Tai Lung, y esto le costó su dignidad, esperamos aprender del error de Po, y no dejarnos llevar por la ira. Espero que haya disfrutado de la lectura.


End file.
